


The Secret Files: The Dark Side of The Untold Tales~

by WatanukisGlasses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses
Summary: Series de historias basadas en diferentes canciones. Si tienen sugerencias musicales, no olviden dejarlas (◡ ω ◡)
Kudos: 2





	1. Bienvenida~

¡Hola!

Hace bastante que no pasaba a AO3 y siendo una plataforma bastante sencilla de usar y por otros motivos, decidí mover acá mis escritos. Esta es una colección aparte de la ya existente porque estarán escritos originales, siempre basados en canciones. Espero que estos sean de su agrado ^^


	2. The One That Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene un poco de Girls Love, así que si no es de su gusto, pueden saltarse este shot ;)

Las noches con alcohol se han vuelto mucho más comunes. Mi mente quiere paz después de lo que pasó en el bastidor, pero no puede dejar ir un tan solo momento sin analizar. Parte de mí justifica cada escena y cada palabra para ocultar lo que en verdad me está molestando. Parte de mí quiere negarse y parte de mí quiere que sea honesta conmigo misma. Pero si lo soy, me daré asco por el resto de mis días y no creo poder vivir con ese peso.

De cada escena, hay dos cosas a las que puedo culpar por mis acciones: al mismo alcohol en el que busco refugio ahora y a la conexión mágica que tenemos. Un vínculo que _ella_ se encargó de romper, no yo. Era una línea tan delgada que debía permanecer intocable y ella la quemó en una hora, en un momento de debilidad.

Sí, lo sé. Había extrañado demasiado el toque de otro humano. Hacer giras por el mundo es doloroso cuando no puedes ir con la persona más importante para ti. Sólo puedes pensar en ellos y darte consuelo con ello. Y dos años fuera de casa comienzan a hacer efecto en mí, en especial en estos últimos meses en los cuales hemos estado más unidas que nunca. No sólo en la música, sino en lo personal.

Extrañar tú hogar y llorar por las noches no es un pecado, es algo humano. Es revitalizador encontrar apoyo en aquellos cercanos a ti, escuchar las palabras que quieres oír, ser malcriado con abrazos o dulces y cualquier otro capricho que tengas. Es una debilidad que desearía haber evitado, es... es imperdonable que haya seguido el juego.

Y no es que ella no haya sido honesta antes, al menos conmigo lo fue. Tener un novio flamante ahora me parece más que fue el sacrificio que tomó para que alcanzáramos la fama. Ella quería ser escuchada, su voz jamás fue tan fuerte como cuando cantaba nuestra música. Era un sueño que no quería cumplir sola y lo concedí antes de entrar a mis años de calma, con la vida que yo había soñado desde niña.

Hoy parece que no me conozco más.

Necesitaba soledad, pero, creo que no soy la única que piensa demasiado durante la medianoche. No tengo valor para enfrentarla, pero, si no lo hago, no podré pegar un ojo en mi vida jamás. Por ese vínculo especial, me atrevo a recibir el abrazo dulce que me pide no irme por una estupidez por el alcohol.

Intento no sentir su piel junto a la mía, no quiero sentirme al borde de la locura. No del buen tipo, sino la que te ciega. Ella sin embargo parece llorar por mi reacción, sé lo obstinada que puede ser y no acepta la negación fácilmente.

Es risible los gestos infantiles que tiene ella. Deja de ser divertido cuando comienza a recordarme lo que pasó aquella noche. Se vuelve doloroso cuando ella dice lo mucho que me ama, lo mucho que me necesita.

Se vuelve frustración cuando ella amenaza que no puedo dejarla así. Cuando advierte que no puedo simplemente irme sin decir más. Yo no tengo más palabras, ni siquiera voluntad de seguir a su lado conociendo lo que ella siente en realidad.

Le doy mis melodías y mis letras nuevas, no me importan ya. Si ella quiere seguir este sueño, es libre de hacerlo. Pero no puede tenerme a mí de nuevo.

Sus manos pequeñas intentan atraparme, pero quizás la diferencia de tamaño me da la ventaja de escapar de su alcance. Ella grita furiosa, corre como niña desesperada hacia el juguete favorito frente su vista para tomarlo. Y aunque lo logra, recibe un gesto poco amigable de mi parte cuando intenta repetir lo que empezó en nuestro bastidor.

Llora y llora. Está furiosa. Molesta. Se siente usada.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Los caprichos no son suficientes para derrumbar la pared que he hecho.

_¡Deja de mentirle! ¡A él y a ti! ¡Si no le dices la verdad, lo haré yo!_

No. No te permitiré arruinar mi vida. No soy tú juguete. Tal vez en tú mente solías abrazarme, tal vez allí te pertenecía en cuerpo y alma pero no en la realidad.

Y lo veo perfectamente en sus ojos, a mí misma volviéndome algo que jamás había visto antes. La naturaleza tranquila desapareciendo como humo, dejando nacer algo igual de salvaje como la impotencia de ella.

_Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, nada de esto estaría pasando. Debí detenerlo cuando pude, debí decirte que esto era incorrecto._

Pero, ya es muy tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Debió huir antes de que una de las dos saliera lastimada.

La rabia es un sentimiento impredecible. No sabes cómo será, sólo te dejas ir en ella.

¿Cómo era esa frase? _¿Cogito ergo sum? ¿Pienso luego soy?_ Yo soy, luego pienso. Soy idiota, guiada por una rabia intensa, una impotencia contra mí misma. Yo juré ante un altar amar a un hombre, un hombre demasiado bueno que no merece traición alguna, ni siquiera en broma. Pero, tal vez yo también fui obstinada, negué lo que lo más profundo de mí sabía, algo hermoso que iba más allá de la música y letras. Quizás lo divertido y picante del coqueteo amigable o tal vez aquella conexión siempre tensa, cada sentimiento corriendo por sus venas y por las mías.

Estábamos condenadas a consumirnos y destruirnos.

Ojalá y me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Ojalá y nunca te hubiera conocido.

Te detesto. No, te odio. ¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme que yo corresponda a tus sentimientos y a tus deseos bajos? Yo no soy tú rata de laboratorio, no voy a cambiar lo que soy por una estupidez.

No importa lo bien que sepa... tú, tú... _¡Yo jamás...!_

Antes que ella pueda gritar, yo doy un grito inhumano. Rabia y lamentos, una estupidez imperdonable. Cuando veo sus ojos avellana, sus recuerdos de toda una vida vienen a mí, como si yo estuviese al borde de morir y no ella.

Una niña de las afueras de la ciudad, en coletas y vestido azul. Una chica con uniforme azul con un micrófono, asustada cantando frente a su escuela. Una joven que toca el ukelele y canta junto a mí versos de amor y desamor. La mujer que abrazó mi espalda para escudar su rostro y pedirme amarla.

Ahora ella cae con un par de ojos bien abiertos por las escaleras.

La peor parte es quedarse quieto y ver en un crimen. Sólo escuchando los ruidos inhumanos que provienen de la carne y huesos, viendo el carmesí correr lentamente fuera de los orificios naturales en el rostro y la piel traslúcida pintada en matices rojos, rosas, verdes y morados.

La culpa viene después y repite cada palabra que dijiste para justificar que lo que hiciste no está mal. Pero sabes bien que esas mentiras piadosas hacen más mal que dar apoyo moral.

Lo único que puedo hacer es llorar frenéticamente y gritar, caer al suelo y entrar en estado catatónico cuando la euforia escapa de mi cuerpo.

Ahora es ella la que se fue como deseaba. Pero no de la forma que necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiración:  
> [ The Civil Wars | The One That Got Away ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnkM_ebv9BI)  
> 


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble~

Es... no lo sé.

Creo que después de todo lo que pasó, no tengo más palabras que decir.

Los recuerdos son pesados, demasiado. Duelen. Lastiman.

Pero, es sólo que, en el instante en que lo vi, parte de mí quiso creer en las visiones de mi imaginación. Él y yo compartiendo juntos, tomados de la manos. Felices para siempre como en las películas o unidos por el destino como en los libros, con un encuentro fortuito que nos llevó a conocernos y amarnos con locura irracional que terminaría volviéndonos uno mismo contra el mundo. No creí que él lograría consumirme totalmente, de una forma tan desconocida que ahora no tengo idea de quién soy, porque mis límites están rotos y no sé si ha quedado alguno por rescatar y evitar que sea arrebatado de mí antes que sea muy tarde.

Pero, es sólo que hay algo excitante en el peligro, algo que te llama aún cuando sabes que está mal. Y es esa misma sensación que... bueno, te lleva a lugares desconocidos, lugares en los que nunca has estado antes.

Y yo volé demasiado alto la primera vez que él vino a mí.

Él se veía como un ángel, tan perfecto e impecable. El sueño de toda chica en un hombre. Su cabello rubio despeinado y sus profundos ojos verdes que venían junto con una sonrisa en el rostro y un cuerpo bien formado que mostraba fuerza y belleza. Su voz, tan suave y seductora, dijo el primer hola que fue una invitación que no podía declinar.

Cuando lo conocí, una chispa se prendió tan rápido que me cegó al consumirse que no me dejó ver que él nunca estuvo conmigo. Aunque sus manos y sus labios estaban sobre mí, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Muertos.

Debí haber dicho no.

Pero todo era tan bueno, sentirse tan viva y rebelde... ah. Tonta de mí por seguir pensando que aquellos fueron los mejores días para mí. Su nombre era inusual como él. Cuando me llamó por mi nombre por primera vez, escalofríos corrieron por mi rostro hasta mi espalda y más allá.

Después de ese primer día, ambos éramos uno contra el mundo. O eso creí.

No sé en realidad qué fue real y qué no. Una parte de mí quiere creer que te importaba, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuvieras ausente en mente y corazón. Pero cuando nos besamos y tocarnos, en verdad parecía que estabas allí conmigo, sincronizados, en perfecta paz. No sé bien qué estuvo bien y qué estuvo mal.

Y me culpo por haber deseado tanto ser amada.

Al menos durante un tiempo, en verdad fui muy feliz, realmente feliz. Tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien y quizás todo sería diferente entre nosotros si no hubiésemos sido amantes. O, ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente estábamos condenados a la pasión. O quizás yo quería encontrarla en los lugares erróneos.

Pero, esos detalles eran lo de menos con todo el panorama frente a mí. Cada lugar al que fuimos era un pequeño paraíso por explorar en cada cita. Todo parecía mucho más grande, amplio, desconocido. El mar y sus olas, la lluvia en las montañas, las hojas de los árboles acariciando mi rostro mientras la ciudad se quedaba chica ante el verdor frente a nosotros. Por alguna razón, nunca me llevaste a una cita en la ciudad. Cuando estábamos solos, todo se trataba de nosotros y nadie más. Y el saber lo mucho que amabas la naturaleza me hacía sentir afortunada, como si fuera especial por conocer tal secreto y ser cómplice en el mismo. Y lo disfrutaba demasiado.

La felicidad de esos días sin embargo se esfumó tan pronto la realidad comenzó a ser demasiado pesada para seguir siendo ignorada.

¿Recuerdas todas esas peleas por probar quién era más fuerte? Aunque parecías relajado, como si no te importara, tú ego siempre estaba bajo el reflector, daba igual si los que te rodeaban salían lastimados. Yo aprendí esa lección de la peor forma, algunas cicatrices de esas batallas aún quedan en mi piel. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta jamás de lo preocupada que estaba por ti, tanto que intenté enfrentar a aquellos que te lastimaban por mi cuenta. Tonta de mí, tú me viste caer y sólo retrocediste.

Nunca me dijiste groserías o levantaste una mano contra mí, creo que es lo único de lo que jamás podría culparte. Pero, desde luego no significa que no me lastimaste de otras formas, mucho más dolorosas que una herida. Las que te hacen sentir que no vales nada.

Es curiosa la forma en la que entregas cada parte de ti a otras personas, cada fragmento que das es una parte que no puede ser repetido y se transforma con cada persona. Pero, darle todo lo que eres a alguien más y ver cómo cada fragmento se rompe más y más te hace sentir barato, desechable. Supongo que no conoces de esto, quizás porque ya te has perdido suficiente en el mundo o porque ya no tienes alma que proteger. Y es una pena, que sin importar todo lo que hice nunca pude rescatarte.

Pero, aprendes la lección al final. Aunque lastime y queme. Pero, despertar de los sueños jamás es hermoso, no importa cuánto quieras regresar a ese ensueño, una vez se ha ido, no regresará.

Y ver cada caricia que buscabas en otras chicas que quizás como yo se sentían en contacto con un ser angelical fue lo que terminó de destrozar lo que aún quedaba. Aunque era la invitada de honor, sólo era una pieza más de la colección. Y conocer secretos no me hacía especial ni única, tenía que ver cómo te compartía sin desearlo.

Es divertido, irónico. Lo vi venir. Lo supe, desde el momento en que te vi. Aunque eras peligroso, no fue nada de lo que dijiste o hiciste lo que me hizo darme cuenta. Es simplemente... es sólo algo que sabes. No sé si es lo que llaman intuición o si es algo innato en los humanos. Y al final, sé que fue mi culpa, por intentar volar cerca del sol.

Ahora sólo me resta ahogarme en mis recuerdos y remordimientos. Tal vez, tal vez algún día encuentre cómo liberarme de ellos.

Quizás cuando pueda encontrarme a mí misma de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiración:  
> [ Taylor Swift | I Knew You Were Trouble ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx2nrWLv8ko)  
> [ Dedicado a la adorable Luna Hikaru ](https://www.facebook.com/Luna.Hikaru16/)


	4. Dead Horse~

¿Sabes? Es como la gente dice, el karma es una perra. Es... es tan increíble. Creo que es la primera vez que de verdad toco fondo, no recuerdo haberme hundido antes en una miseria como esta. O tal vez lo maquillé un poco, no lo sé. No es normal que alguien se dañe tanto el cabello para tener colores brillantes y así parecer un maldito unicornio. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo antes que me veía ridícula? Sí, sí, los tiempos ayudaron quizás mucho, pero, hice demasiadas estupideces. Todo este tiempo he sido tan... errática.

Mira cuánto tiempo te llevó descubrirlo.

Pero, supongo que quería mostrar lo muerta que estaba dentro. Sigo intentando entender cómo estuve tan ciega tanto tiempo, es que... es que no lo entenderás jamás. No puedes ponerte en mis zapatos, ni siquiera yo misma puedo.

Al menos a alguna conclusión bastante errática llegué, algo que está muy mal pero me pareció que era lo correcto. No puedo justificarme por mis acciones, no era una niña cuando te conocí. Era más inmadura, sí, pero, no ignorante. Entendía muy bien que habías jurado amor a una chica que no era yo antes de conocerme y no podías simplemente dejar de amarla porque me conociste, no funciona así. Menos cuando llevaban más de media vida al lado del otro, menos cuando ella era mucho más bonita y perfecta. Creo haberla visto en el supermercado hace un tiempo atrás, el cabello largo le sienta bien, quizás porque tiene un par de ojos azules que le brillan como gemas cuando va de la mano de ese hombre maduro. El cambio me tomó por sorpresa, pero, quizás era lo que era mejor para ella.

Pfft, ¿Y yo quién soy para opinar lo que es mejor para alguien?

No merezco pensar de esta forma en la felicidad de esa mujer, no cuando yo volví su vida miserable. Insisto, lo que dicen sobre el karma es verdad, yo sigo pagando el haberme convertido en la otra mujer primero. Me perturba demasiado pensar cuántas veces tuve las migajas de ella, cuántas veces las comí sin asquearme un poco. Aunque, si lo pienso, ella también comió de mis sobras, no sé cuántas veces, pero en algún momento luego que él me jurara amor y me tocara de formas desconocidas, tenía que regresar a ella porque ella era _la chica especial_ y yo nada más el reemplazo.

Creí que el haber sidos descubiertos por ella era mi victoria y por fin podría tenerte sin restricciones. Pero estaba demasiado emocionada para ver el verdadero panorama, yo no era la única en la fila, nunca lo fui.

Fueron diez largos años, supongo que al inicio todo es hermoso y florece como cerezos en primavera, hasta que la realidad te comienza a aplastar y a asfixiar, allí sabes que sólo puedes dejarte hundir o salir y enfrentar lo que hay en la superficie. Y yo escogí hundirme por felicidad. Porque habían tantas fotos, tantas canciones, tantos mensajes, tantos recuerdos que había caído en las profundidades de la felicidad completa que prometía hacerme danzar cada día.

Ahora escuchar esa canción de mierda me exaspera. No entiendo qué encontré de lindo en ella.

Pfft, esto... ja. Todo esto es ridículo. Pero, hay cosas que no puedes sacarte del pecho con sólo ir a un psicólogo, hay que hacer algo más que eso, algo que llene el vacío que la culpa y la miseria no pueden. Cuando te vi ese día con esa chica bonita, pensé en la que solía ser tú novia de infancia, en la forma en la que ella debió darse cuenta de que nosotros estábamos tocándonos. Ahora la comprendo, comprendo la furia que estaba embotellada en su interior y la ira racional que es el pilar de la dignidad. No fui hacia la otra para jalarle el cabello como mi instinto interno me lo pedía, simplemente me quedé viendo cómo él acariciaba sus hombros desnudos mientras quitaba su cabello castaño claro. Es el tipo de imágenes que desbloquean recuerdos que alguna vez reprimiste, ese tipo de cosas que te dejan ver que la peor ceguera que existe es la que está a la vista y niegas estúpidamente para seguir siendo feliz. Creo que hay tanto que quiero decir que no puedo volver claros mis pensamientos, tantas ideas y palabras que escribí mil veces para poder decirte lo furiosa que estoy, para mostrarte orgullo y falsa seguridad. No es suficiente para mí decirte que te odio, tampoco maldecirte hasta hartarme. Tal vez un par de tus lágrimas cuando me fui, pero, si ya tenías a mi sustituta, dudo mucho que existan. Creo... creo que nada que haga será suficiente. Así que simplemente voy a sacar lo que tengo dentro aunque eso no me haga feliz. No hay nada que pueda hacer para reparar lo que perdí durante diez años, ese es el precio que debo pagar por tomar lo que no me pertenecía. No sé si tú volverás a salirte con la tuya, pero, al menos sé mucho más modesto. Diez años debieron enseñarte un par de cosas.

...

Con lágrimas visibles en los ojos color avellana, la chica veía con cierto dolor la pequeña grabadora dentro de una caja recubierta de papel de diario. Se había arrepentido de haber abierto el paquete dirigido a su prometido, era una caja de Pandora que deseó jamás haber encontrado. Había tanto poder en un mensaje tan desaliñado y simplón, tanto que había roto su espíritu en los cinco minutos que duraba la cinta. El golpe final vino cuando sonó la canción que ellos dos consideraban _su_ canción. Al parecer no era algo exclusivo de ellos, había perdido todo significado especial.

Ahora la joven era el llanto vivo.

Eso molestó demasiado al destinatario real de la grabación. A pesar de tener ojos color carmesí, no había calidez en ellos, sino frialdad. Una que la prometida desconocía totalmente... o quizás también ella se había negado a ver.

—¿Y tú por qué lloras? —preguntó furioso el pelirrojo desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Todo lo que ella dijo... —alcanzó a decir ella entre sollozos—. ¿Es todo eso verdad?

—¿Y crees que tienes derecho a llorar? Tú también fuiste la otra. ¿Bajo qué calidad moral quieres reclamar que me arrepienta por mis fallas?

La chica no respondió, sólo se quedó en silencio, sollozando mientras escuchaba los últimos acordes de la canción, llenando su pecho con un gigantesco lamento que se sentía como una pesada armadura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiración:  
> [ Dead Horse | Hayley Williams ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAYE_WSmVco)
> 
> Sólo quiero decirles que mi amor por escribir relaciones tóxicas nace espontáneamente (ojo, no estoy a favor de ello en la vida real, la ficción es completamente aparte). Aunque, he de admitir que conozco parte de la historia detrás de la canción que inspiró el drabble...  
> Gracias por leer, espero que les guste :D  
> 


End file.
